A relaying device and a communication system have been advanced that relay a wireless communication apparatus such as a transceiver to a network so as to enable communication between a transceiver and an SIP apparatus or between transceivers in communication areas where radio waves do not reach each other of the transceivers (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135291, for example).